Field Trip
by RirinKamachi
Summary: Aya Tojo is going on a field trip with the rest of her class, excluding her big-time crush Junpei. She's feeling a little down but Satsuki cheers her up, until the unforeseen occurs; Junpei made it!


Everyone filed into the bus to get to the end-of-year festival for the first years

Everyone filed into the bus to get to the end-of-year festival for the first years. By the time I got on the bus, there were no empty seats... except for one and it was next to Kitaoji Satsuki.

"Is this seat available?" I asked the brunette who was origionally staring blankly out the window. When I spoke, she perked right up and answered me.

"Oh, go ahead, Aya, you can sit here!" She smiled as I sat, putting my bag in my lap. After I sat down, Sensei took roll-call and the bus began moving shortly after.

"I heard Junpei isn't going to be going on the trip today." Satsuki said, starting a conversation to break the awkward silence. "I know," I replied, "He didn't get the permission slip signed in time..." I could tell she was disappointed, and so was I.

"But, since you and I are here together, why don't we hang out together today?" She suggested with big, bright eyes. "Of course! I'd love to spend time on this trip with you."

We smiled at each other when she continued gazing out the window. I was still tired from the night before, so I decided to shut my eyes for a bit.

My head rocked side to side with every bump the bus hit. I could hear the chatter of my fellow classmates gossiping and laughing. I suddenly had an inspiration for my story and quickly wrote it down in my math notebook before I could forget it.

(half an hour later)

I looked up out the window and realized we had made it to our destination. I stuck my notebook into my bag and got situated to get ready to leave. "Alright everyone! Leave the bus with caution in single file; no pushing!" Sensei instructed, standing up and motioning for us to get out.

Satsuki and I left the bus and she stretched her arms and yawned. We walked over to where everyone was meeting everyone else from bus number 2. I looked up and saw the last two students walk out of the bus. I had to take a double-take because I thought I just saw...

"Junpei?!" Satsuki called. "Oh, hi, Satsuki!" I heard his faint voice respond. He drew nearer and I felt more uneasy. "Oh, hi Aya!" He said with a smile as he finally reached us.

"J-Junpei? I-I thought your slip..." He shook his head. "My parents signed it a while ago and turned it into the office and forgot to tell me." He laughed as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Alright, I'll say again what I've said before; get into groups of two." Our surprise meeting was interrupted by Sensei. "Well, Aya and I are a group... who are you with, Junpei?" Satsuki asked. "Well, Komiyama and Okusa decided to be a group. so I don't currently have one."

I desperately wanted to ask to be in his group, but I was already with Satsuki. Not complaining, but...

"Okay, who doesn't have a partner yet?" Sensei yelled over the student's chatter. "Um, I don't..." Junpei said, raising his hand. "Okay then, who wants Junpei in their group? Anyone?" I gave him a sideways glance and saw him glance at me as well; I felt myself blush and looked away.

"He'll be in our group!" Satsuki yelled, raising her hand. I looked at her in shock and she smiled at me. "Sounds good. Now, let us begin the festivities! We all meet here at one for lunch. Now, GO!"

At that, everyone ran off to go to diffrent rides. I really wanted to fo on the ferris wheel, but Satsuki had other plans...

"I think we should go off the bungee jump!" she suggested with an excited expression on her face. "But, what about the ferris wheel?" I asked. "Ferris wheel? Those are for sissies. Bunjee jumping is amazing!" My stomach turned because I couldn't see me winning this.

"Actually, Satsuki," Junpei jumped in, "you can go on it, but Aya and I can watch you; I'm not a big fan of jumping off high places."

She looked at him and crossed her arms and let out an annoyed sigh. "...fine, we'll go on the ferris wheel, but only if we go on something fast and 'scary'." We all agreed and set off to the ride.

It was finally one and it was time for lunch. I'm pretty sure I was hungry, or my nerves could just be fried from all the twists and turns my poor stomach put up with.

"Aya?" Junpei turned to me. "You don't look so good. Are you alright?" I nodded. "Just a little dizzy from all the rough rides is all." "Okay, but let me know if you don't feel better."

Satsuki suddenly turned to us. "Can we do the bunjee now?" Satsuki asked. "We're off to go eat lunch now." Junpei pointed out. "I guess we could do that in about an hour after everyone's stomachs settled and our food digests a bit."

She gave a pouty look, but then agreed. "But you _have_ to come with me, Aya! It'll be a blast!" I shook my head. "I don't think I'd even be able to handle the ferris wheel right now."

We finally met up with the rest of the class, got our packed lunches and sat on the ground by Okusa and Komiyama. "Hey guys! _Hi, Aya..."_ Komiyama said with a big smile and patted the ground next to me. "Sit next to me, _please_ 3 !" I took a quick glance at Junpei, then agreed and sat down; Junpei sat on the other side of me and I felt my face get warm.

"So, what have you all been up to?" Okusa asked. "Go on any fun rides yet?" I took a bite of my sandwich and instantly felt a little better. "Of course!" Satsuki said loudly. "Later, we're going off the bunjee." At that, Komiyama's face went white.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Well," Okusa interjected, "we went off it... and he screamed like a little girl. Then he puked all over this hot-" "Shut up! Will you _shut up_?!" "Why? It was funny." "No it wasn't! It was your fault anyways!" "No it wasn't. It was you who kept insisting we go on it."

At this point, Junpei was cracking up. His laugh was so amazing; I felt 100 better than before. Komiyama threw a bag of chips at him, and Junpei returned with his bag. Poking the straw into his drink, Komiyama sprayed his juice at him.

I guess the straw must've turned because I got all wet instead of him. I dropped the rest of my sandwich and looked at my now soaked top.

"Oh my gosh! Aya! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help." Komiyama grabbed some napkins and started wiping my chest; my face turned red.

"Umm... Komiyama... I-I can... handle it..." He must've realized what he was doing because his face turned beet red. "I-I didn't... It was... SORRY!" Then, his nose had a tiny stream of blood leaving it. He then grabbed a napkin, covered his nose and ran off.

"What an idiot." Okusa sighed. "Pretty much!" Satsuki agreed. "Aww, leave him alone," Junpei defended, "he was just trying to help. But it was funny!" Everyone started to laugh, but i got up and left; I felt tears filling my eyes.

_I'm a mess. _I thought to myself. _I wish Junpei hadn't seen me like that. I'll never be able to forget this... _

"Aya! Where are you going?" I turned and saw _him_ running toward me. "Junpei..." Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded, then wiped my face to get the single tear that made it to my cheek.

He looked around, then something caught his attention. "Come on!" He suddenly grabbed my wrist, pulling me with him. He pulled me all the way to a stand selling tee shirts.

"Pick one." I shot a surprised look at him. "W-what?" "You need a clean shirt, and this guy needs money. Why not kill two birds with one stone and I'll buy a shirt from him!"

"But, I-I don't have m-much money-" "Don't worry. I'll just make Komiyama pay me back, since it _is_ his fault."

After some debate, I gave in and picked out a pink shirt with 'Festival 2008' printed on the front in a darker pink; it was the cheapest one there.

After returning to the spot we ate at, we cleaned up and went off to do other things.

"Something has been bugging me." Satsuki said while we were in line for the Tilt-a-Whirl. "Why were we only allowed to be in groups of 2? Usually people go to festivals in groups of, like, 5 or 6."

Junpei nodded. "Good point. I guess it's because it would be easier to keep track of each other."

Suddenly, there was a sound coming from the group ahead of us; it was a sound of... disgust.

"Sorry everyone, we're shutting this ride down for now. Sorry for any inconvenience."

At that, there were many disappointed groans while people left the line. "That kid puked on only one of them; why shut down the whole thing?!"

"Eew..." All three of us said, turning around and walking away. "So, now what?" Satsuki asked. "And don't say 'ferris wheel'."

Junpei and I looked at each other, then at her. "Well," he spoke up, "How about the ferris wheel-"

"Ugh."

"But, wait! How about Aya and I go on it, then we go off the bunjee next?"

At that, her face lit up and she nodded in agreement. "Fine by me, but I won't go on the sissy wheel."

With an agreement, we wandered over to the giant wheel in the center of the festival grounds.


End file.
